mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Horn vs. Rousimar Palhares
After the fight, Jeremy Horn was cut from the UFC once more. Rousimar Palhares broke his hand sometime during the first round of the fight. The Fight Jeremy Horn vs. Rousimar Palhares - Horn had a six-inch height advantage and a three-inch reach advantage. After the fight, Horn was cut from the UFC. The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled, both had low stances, especially Horn ready for the takedown. Horn pumping out shots, not really meaning to connect. Palhares shot in and dragged Horn down and Horn had the butterflies in. Four fifteen. Horn worked for a sweep but it was really difficult. Horn threw up an upkick, but Palhares took the back with one hook. Palhares landed some hammerfists in under, then punches. Hammerfists as well. Horn turned and regained half-guard nicely but Palhares passed to side control. Horn turned and gave up side back mount once more. Three fifteen. Horn turned and gave up guard again and pulled it fully. Three minutes. Two twenty-five. Not much happening. Palhares dropped back for a heelhook, Horn avoided and Palhares back to guard. Horn threw up a triangle attempt but Palhares shrugged it off, had the back, Horn stood and turned to the clinch. Palhares dumped him right back down to half-guard. One forty-five. Palhares turned to take the back again with one hook pounding in under. Hammerfists. One twenty. Big shots in under. Big shots. Horn rolled for a kneebar. Palhares stayed on top with hammerfists, in like a backwards side control. Fifty. Palhares turned on top to half-guard. He turned back for a kneebar. Thirty. Palhares turned on top to side back mount pounding in under. Ten. Palhares landed hammerfists with one hook in and the first round ended. 'Grind him out,' Horn's corner told him. The second round began and they touched gloves. Horn landed a leg kick and ate a counter right and Palhares shot for the single, lifted Horn and slammed him to basically half-guard. Four twenty-five. Palhares was warned for grabbing the cage again, he turned on top to side back mount. That was his las twarning, though. Palhares pounded in under. Four minutes. Palhares riding the back. Pounding in under with hammerfists. Horn just covering up eating shots, the referee was telling him to do something. Horn trying to stand and he rolled on his back, hugging the leg, and he tried to take the back, hugged the leg and got a single-leg on top. Three minutes. Horn on top in half-guard. Horn mounted and he looked for an arm-triangle. It wasn't deep though. Two forty. He had that arm-triangle though. He lost it and landed an elbow. Two twenty-five. Palhares retained half-guard and swept and they stood and broke away. Palhares was breathign heavily. Two minutes with Horn blocking a spinning back kick. Both fighters looked tired. One thirty-five. Horn missed a body shot. Horn blocked a high kick. Horn's mouth was wide open. Palhares shto, Horn stuffed it and they stood and broke and Horn landed a right hand and a body kick, Horn landed a left hook, missed a high kick and slipped and pulled full guard. One minute remained. Forty-five. Horn controlling the arms. Horn worked a high guard looking for a triangle but Palhares stacked. Palhares got out to half-guard. Twenty. Palhares's corner yelled for him to pass the guard. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. They exchanged missing and clinched, Palhares had the back and suplexed Horn hard backwards and got on top to half-guard. Horn was trying to put a butterfly and get the back, Horn scrambled and tried a single, Palhares had the back landing hammerfists in under. Four ten. Horn turtled up. Horn stood and broke and Palhares shot for a single, Horn sprawled and tried a guillotine but lost it pulling guard. Horn landed an elbow from the bottom. Three thirty-five. Horn had a body triangle from the bottom. Back to regular guard. Three minutes remaining. Horn tried a triangle weakly, Palhares shrugged it off and had the back. Horn looked up and smiled at the commentators. Horn stood but Palhares had the standing back. Horn back to his knees again. 'I'm not getting thrown again,' Horn said to the commentators. Two fifteen. Horn stood to the clinch eating a knee to the body. Palhares put him down to the guard with a double-leg. One fifty-five remaining. Palhares landed an elbow. Nothing really happening. One fifteen. Even Rogan wanted a standup. Palhares landed a few elbows. The referee stood them up with a minute and seven remaining. Palhares helped Horn stand. One minute. They exchanged weakly missing. Thirty-five. Palhares blocked a high kick. Horn stuffed ashot and turtled up and then pulled half-guard. Twenty. Horn gave the thumbs-up to the corner. Ten. Horn retained guard with the butterflies and the third round came to an end. Palhares helped Horn up with a smile and hugged him and Horn raised Palhares's arm. Palhares had the unanimous decision win. Palhares had to have Murilo Bustamente, his translator, take his mouthpiece out before he could say anything. He said that he broke his hand in the first round. Palhares told the crowd thank-you and they cheered.